Digimon Heaven! A new story begins
by Driclone
Summary: A new threat, ennemies of the past resurging... A new man stands in front of them. Sieg Vandelius goes into the digital world and must now save it. What will happen to him and his friends? Don't hesitate to review, the story can only get better if you do
1. Explanations First!

_**Digimon Heaven!**_

Hello dear riders, my name is Driclone and after reading some fanfics here, I've decided to go with one of mine, named Digimon Heaven! Here are some infos at the beginning that you might like.

First of all: suggestions are welcomed at any time, it'll help improve the story and can give it more punch, so please do not hesitate to contact me ^^

Second: If you wish to see your own character in this, please send me a message saying the name of the character, his description and past as well as the digivice (powers linked to it), the digimon/spirit he has and the description of that digimon (If you create one, or that the one you take has special traits.). Also, if your digimon has a special past [Like being an old Royal Knight and such], please say it.

Third: You can spread this story if you want, copy it and such. But don't forget to write that I'm the author and link to the story. It'll be appreciated if more people gets to see it ^^

_**Now then, enjoy and don't forget to review ^^**_


	2. Chapter 1: Beginning of a chase!

_**Digimon Heaven!**_

This story uses some new characters, creates new digimons but will also use old ones. But I do not have enough characters right now, so if you wish to see yours in this story, please send me a character sheet describing his looks, his name, his digivice (And the capacity linked to it) as well as the digimon/spirits and levels he can reach.

_Chapter 1: Beginning of a chase._

_It was July the twelfth... Incredibly hot, even for a day during the summer. Laying on the sand, a young man, having white hair colour at the front and black hair colour at the back of his head, was looking at the beautiful blue sky. The young man was named Sieg Vandelius, 17 years old. Being bored to death, he thought that by going to the beach, he might be able to do something... But the waves were telling the contrary. _

_Moving some of his hair that was covering his dark red eyes, the young man decided to start moving. Standing up, he looked around. There wasn't much people on this beach, and the sun was going down... Cleaning the sand on his swimming trunks and his back, he started going back to the changing room so he could get his clothes back on. As he came out, Sieg bumped into a strangely covered man. The unknown individual dropped a weird object on the ground and kept walking. The young man, seeing the object, picked it up and was about to give it to the guy, but he was... surprised. The man was nowhere to be seen. How did he vanish so fast anyway?_

_Looking at the object, Sieg was anxious... The object in itself was weird. It almost seemed like an evolved tamagotchi. It was bigger too. The object was coloured mainly in black and some details were gold coloured. There were many buttons placed around the screen and an optical eye could be seen on the side. What could this be used for? Placing it in his black jeans pocket, the young man yawned and headed back to the hotel where he rented a room for the week. _

_As he arrived in the room 666, his room, he changed himself and placed the weird object on the table beside the bed before falling asleep. It didn't take long before dreams came to him. As he was sleeping, the object beside him started making weird noise and the screen began shining. Sieg, dreaming, opened his eyes to see a weird white room in which he was standing. Looking around, he couldn't see anything... Until a gold flash in the middle of the room caught his attention. Going to it, the young man wondered what it could be. _

"H... he... me... Help... Me..."

_That voice sounded weird. Sieg could only understand some bribes of what it was saying, and it seemed to be a woman's voice. As he draws closer to the light, he could understand what was being said better._

"Please... help me. I need somebody... A warrior!" _said the voice._

_A warrior? But Sieg was your every day regular human that went to school, how could he be a warrior? Standing in front of the light, he could see a small girl, holding her legs close to her body, crying. The environment around her was different from any forests or jungles Sieg knew and there were some weird creatures... What could this be?_

"If you need a warrior, I can help you. Just tell me how to reach you!" _replied Sieg as he looked at the girl._

_The girl stopped crying, almost as she had heard Sieg's voice. She then pointed a drawing at her feet, looking a lot like the object he had taken at the beach. Could it be a simple coincidence?_

"Take it and shout the name of this world... Please, hurry..." _said the girl as the light vanished._

_Sieg suddenly woke up, getting up in his bed. Was that dream real? Placing his hand on his face, he closed his eyes and started thinking. _

What was the name of that world? Eidolon? Nah, it couldn't be... Weird creatures, forests that I've never seen before... Could it be something called Digital World? I've heard about it before, and some kids were playing a card game related to it but... Well it's worth a try. * _thought Sieg as he took the object in hand, looking at it._

"Well it's worth a try... DIGITAL WORLD, OPEN!" Shouted Sieg.

_As he said those words, nothing happened. The young man sighed as he stood up and got dressed, it was already the morning and he planned on going to the beach again. After getting in his usual black jeans, his white T-shirt and the black and green vest, he took the weird object and stuffed it in his pocket before heading out._

_Arriving at the beach, the young man didn't get changed. He went directly to stand in front of the waves, looking at the wide ocean in front of him. This seemed to be another boring day... Or was it? As he turned around to get changed, he got face to face with the guy he bumped in yesterday. Both were staring at each other before the clothed man began speaking._

"The girl is waiting, the way is open. You need to shoot the name, and now. Otherwise, all hopes are lost." _said the unknown man with a dark but low voice._

"How do you know about this? And what would be the name anyway?" _replied Sieg, still looking at him._

"Digital World, you had it right but it wasn't in the correct conditions." _told the man as he went past Sieg and vanished without leaving trace._

_The young man was at a lost. How did that man know that Sieg shouted Digital World this morning? And what did he mean by conditions? Maybe... the position? Or the weather? Or... A computer! That was the answer. Thinking about the laptop he had in his room, the young man ran back to his room and opened it. As the laptop screen opens, Sieg took out the object and directed it toward the screen._

"DIGITAL WORLD, OPEN!"

_As he said those words, the screen of the laptop and of the object began shinning with a blinding light. Sieg closed his eyes due to the light effects being too strong. As he opened them, he was now standing in a weird environment... Similar to the forest he saw in the golden light during his dream. He was one step closer to finding the girl now. But still... How was he able to reach this world? And who was the hidden man?_

[Ready for the killing line?]Find out in the next chapter of _**Digimon Heaven!**_

Please do not hesitate to review, everything could help ^^


	3. Chapter 2: Rise, New Warrior!

[And here I thought 3 pages on open office would make longer on display… Guess I was wrong. Well, now you'll be seeing more action, as well as the digivice Sieg possess enter in action. And thanks to Cavaner for giving me his character, I'll be introducing him in this chapter. Hope you'll like him. (I'm still accepting characters, please don't hesitate.)]

_Chapter 2: Rise, New Warrior!_

_Standing in this weird environment, Sieg was at a lost. Even though he was able to reach the digital world, he had no idea what to do, nor where he should go. He didn't think at all before using the weird object, he acted on impulsion… Not good. Suddenly, a weird noise surged from behind him. As the young man turned around, a giant red insect flied over him and kept going further away. Sieg, eyes wide opened, was wondering where he ended up. That wasn't a normal insect, that's for sure. _

_More noises were coming from between the weird trees. Sieg decided to go and see what it was…. Nice mistake. A green insect with long sickles for hands came out, looking like he needed to eat. The shape looked like a mantis, but it was bigger and…. Well, more hideous too. Starting to back away, the young man fell on his butt, unable to move faster. The weird insect lifted one of his arm armed with the sickle, about to pierce the young man. Suddenly, someone shouted._

"Pointer Arrow!"

_A cursor-like missile came out from the shadows, hitting the insect at the head. The monster staggered as he brought his weapons to his face in order to protect it. Sieg, still shocked, wasn't moving. A hand grabbed his shoulder, bringing him back to reality. He turned his head to see a tall man, with eyes as blue as the sky and spiky hair in a gold-like color, ready to go. _

"Come on, Stand-up, we need to move from here!" _said the man._

_That's one thing Sieg didn't need to hear twice. Standing up, he began running behind the other man, who made a hand sign to something. Suddenly, a weird turtle with an helmet popped out of the bushes and started following them. The trio kept running until they reached a beach. Sieg stopped and placed his hands on his knee as he took back his breath. It had been a while since he ran that much, especially for 20 minutes long. Looking at the other man, he saw that he wasn't sweating much, and that he was observing the ocean. Sieg looked in the direction he was looking and saw a huge whale jump out of the water and go back in. It wasn't an ordinary whale, with all the cables and such that could be seen on his body. Just was kind of world was this digital world? Suddenly the turtle began speaking._

"I don't know who you are, but you're lucky we came by there. Where is your digimon anyway?" _said the turtle._

_Sieg was stunned. The turtle… was speaking? Ok, he was wearing a helmet and was walking on two feet, but still… How weirder can this day get? And what did he mean by digimon? Now it was the man's turn to speak._

"You're talking too much Kamemon. Maybe this guy just got into the digital world you know? It would explain why he wasn't moving when he saw that Snimon." _said the man, smiling. _"I'm Kai McQueen, Kamemon's Tamer. Since I'm the first friendly person you met, let me say welcome to the digital world."

_Snimon? Maybe he was talking about that green insect that tried to cut him to limbs… The man and his digimon seemed friendly, which was a good thing. Sieg stood back up and looked at Kai, then at the forest behind him. He needed to get to that girl and understand what this world was. So, first thing first…_

"My name is Sieg Vandelius. Yes, as you've guessed, I've barely arrived in this world when that… Snimon, you said? Well, that thing attacked me. And I thank you for helping me, but I must be on my way. I got a girl to save." _said Sieg as he started moving back toward the forest._

"And you plan on going without anything to protect yourself? You'll surely meet that Snimon again you know?" _replied Kai, making Sieg stop in his track and turn around to look at them._

"Your help would be greatly appreciated that is certain, but I cannot stop you from doing what you want. But if you come, I'd like to know more about this world."

_Sieg started walking back toward the forest as Kai smiled and caught up to him with Kamemon. During their walk, the young surfer first explained how he himself got into the digital world: he had blacked out while surfing and fell in the water after hearing a voice in his head. As he woke up, he was already here, with the digivice that he called D3 in hand and his partner, which was a Chapmon at that time. Kai and Sieg stories had one similarity: the voice in their head. Although Sieg saw it as a vision in his dream, Kai heard it clearly while he was awake. But the young surfer couldn't describe the voice, while Sieg was able to determine who it was, and that was the reason why he was here._

_After an hour of walking the team reached a part of the forest that Sieg felt like he had seen before… Thinking a bit, he remembered the area he saw during his dream: it was the same. Which means… the girl isn't far! Starting to look around, Sieg was listening to everything he could hear. Kai, after being told the story of Sieg, started searching around as well, helped by Kamemon. Suddenly, a loud scream made the team lift their head. A girls voice! The young man, to the surprise of Kai and his digimon, started running toward the origin of the voice and reach something that looked like a temple in ruins._

_The screams were coming from within the temple. Kai and Kamemon caught up to Sieg, who was standing in front of the open door. He wasn't moving an inch, maybe thinking a plan. The young surfer took out his digivice and directed it at Kamemon._

"Let's go Partner, it's time to digivolve." _Said Kai as the digivice began emitting light and do weird sounds._

_Kamemon nodded while a cocoon of light covered his being. When the light vanished, we could see a completely new digimon, who looked like a kappa with a disk on his head. Sieg didn't move at all, even though Kai made his digimon evolve and that it was the first time the young man could've seen it. Suddenly, he started running again, leaving the surfer and his partner behind. Going deeper in the ruins, he finally reached the main room, where the young girl he saw in his dream was tied up, being held by vines from a weird creature that looked like a green ball made with vines. The digimon turned around as he heard Sieg enter and watched him._

"Hmmm… So we got another one huh? Well, I guess I'll just bring you to my master as well."

_The creature tried to grab Sieg with his vines, but a CD sliced them, surprising the digimon and Sieg. As he looked behind, he saw Kai and the evolved form of Kamemon, Gawappamon. The young man wasn't alone anymore. Looking at the girl, he saw that she was starting to wake up. But he couldn't get close to her, due to that weird digimon._

"Kai, can you cover me with your digimon? I'll try to get the girl out of there." _said Sieg as he got ready to run._

"Hey, I got a name you know! I'm Gawappamon." _replied the kappa digimon as Sieg sighed._

"Go ahead Sieg, I'll handle that Vegiemon." _said Kai as he took his digivice in hand._

_Sieg nodded, and was a bit surprised to hear Kai say the name of the other digimon. How did he know anyway? As Gawappamon started dancing, which made Sieg wonder if they were serious, the young man ran toward the girl. Jumping over some rubble on the way, he reached her and tried to rip the vines apart, but it was no good._

"Grab the spirit, shout its name…"

_Sieg raised his head and looked at the girl who just spoke with her marvelous voice. Her golden eyes were looking at the young man while a smile appeared on her face. Sieg raised a brow, wondering what she meant. Suddenly, a loud sound could be heard, coming from the center of the room, stopping the fight between Gawappamon and Vegiemon. A panel opened in the ground while a column of light emerged from it. A pillar came out of the ground, a weird object on it. Sieg looked at it and, as he watched it, the digivice started emitting a sound. At that moment, Sieg blacked out, still standing._

_Sieg was back in that weird white room where he saw the golden light which guided him to the girl. But this time, things were different. Although it was still white, there were some accessories, darker than the original color on the room. They looked like metal pieces, armors and such. It was kind of weird…. Could this room be a sanctuary of some sort? In the middle of the room, the same object he had barely seen in the ruined temple was floating, spinning slowly on itself and emitting some light. The young man drew closer to the object and was about to touch it when it stopped spinning. The object looked like a statue of a humanoid form covered in black and white armor with a helmet. Suddenly, a voice surged from the statue._

"_**Thou who desire to wield thy power, prove thy worth."**_

_The statue began glowing with a bright red color, which made Sieg get away from the statue. An egg of bright light surrounded the object and we could see something grow inside. As the light covering vanished, we could see a being, standing. Covered in black and white armor, the shape looked like a muscular human being, taller than Kai, who was measuring 6 feet high. The new being was easily reaching 5 inch higher, if not more. His fists were three times bigger than a normal human's fist, metal rings were rotating around his arms and legs and there were chains that went from around his waist to the chest plate he was wearing. In the middle of his chest, we could see a symbol representing a gear, the machine symbol of the digimon. As for the head, we could only see an helmet that revealed the mouth. The eyes were hidden thanks to the helmet, we could only see red light for the eyes. There was 2 halves of a gear on the helmet, going from the front to the back._

_Sieg was stunned by the transformation. How did the statue take this humanoid form? The new being, seeing that the target was lost in thought, rushed toward him, tried to punch him, but Sieg dodged by a hair. If this would become a fight, then it wouldn't be an easy one. The statue's new form, seeing that Sieg dodged, tried to raise his knee in order to hit the young man, but he evaded yet again by moving fast and getting on his side. As he moved to his side, Sieg tried to make his enemy fall, but the thing was too heavy to budge. Pivoting on its feet, the armored form punched Sieg in the stomach, getting him by surprise. As he coughs form the hit, the young man tries to think of a plan. Why was the armor being hostile against him? Then, he thought of what the young girl said. Standing back up, he waited for the correct opportunity. The armor moved, trying to kick Sieg in his sides. The attack connected, but the man couldn't move his leg anymore. The young man had grabbed it and was looking at the armor._

"I don't see the reason why we're fighting." _said Sieg, coughing because of the hit_. "My name is Sieg Vandelius, I came from the human world in order to save that girl. Can I know your name?"

_The armor stopped moving, then pulled back his leg before kneeling in front of Sieg, his right hand placed on his heart, which made the young man wonder if his plan worked. Suddenly, the embodiment of the statue spoke._

"_**Thou have passed thy test. I am Siemon, ancient warrior of all that is metal. Chosen One, I shall help you in your journey and save the two worlds from a revived threat. Accept thy power."**_

"Wait, can you explain what is happening before you give me those famous powers?" _asked Sieg as he went toward the armor._ "Revived Threat? Powers? And how do I receive those powers, I don't have anything to contain it!"

"_**All shall be revealed. My knowledge will be shared as thou stands to protect thy lady of gold. Take your receiver in hand, take the power I bequeath."**_

_The armor began to dissolve as Sieg took the object he found earlier in the real world. The data that escaped from the dissolved armor entered in the object. The said object started glowing and got out of Sieg's hand, floating in front of his face._

"_I am Alpha 32, the digivice of lost civilisation. You have unlocked part of my primary system and are now able to do the spirit evolution process. Are you ready to embark on your journey?" said the robotic woman voice that came from the digivice._

"A digivice huh…. Yes, I accept. Grant me your aid Alpha 32."

_All turned black around Sieg. The young man opened his eyes, seeing the temple in ruins in which he was at the beginning. The spirit was lying on the pedestal, waiting for its bearer. Sieg marched forward, grabbing the spirit and pushing it in the digivice. Then he rose the object toward the sky. Suddenly, the sun light started to enter the numerous holes in the ceiling, all shining down on Sieg._

"Let's go Alpha 32! INITIATE SPIRIT SYSTEM: RISE, SIEMON!"

_Rings of data surged out of the digivice, covering Sieg's body. An egg of Data, in white and black colored, surrounded the young man while the digivice enterer the egg. The ground began trembling, metal pillars surged everywhere in the surrounding fields, making Vegiemon and Gawappamon jump so they don't get hit. Kai ran to the girl and looked at the phenomenon. The egg started to dissolve, showing the black and white armored man that Sieg saw in his "inner world". Unlike the armor, we could see Siegs mouth and hair flowing out of the helmet, spikes were on his boots and gauntlets and he had 1 half gear on his left shoulder._

_The girl with golden eyes was smiling. Her goal was fulfilled: she had revived an ancient warrior. The new man, standing instead of Sieg, looked around and finally stopped his eyes on Vegiemon. A smile could be seen on his mouth as he cracked his knuckles. _

"It's payback time Vegiemon. Siemon is here to take you down." _said the new digimon while the 6 gears on his arms were detaching themselves, floating in the air. _"Metal Gear: Flying Stars!"

_As he said the words of his attack, the gears started to fly toward Vegiemon, charging in different direction. The green monster was somehow able to dodge them and was about to attack when the gears came back, heading towards their target once again. Vegiemon was about to dodge when Siemon charged toward him, kicking him in what seemed to be the belly. The green digimon rose in the air as the gears went under him before pushing upwards, spinning at full throttle. Vegiemon coughed as he began dissolving into data. The armored man jumped toward it, spreading his arms as the data of the green blob entered his body. After he was done, Siemon fell to the ground, reverting to Sieg. The young man was lying, unconscious. Kai untied the young woman and then went to Sieg's side along with Gawappamon. _

_Sieg had discovered a new power, and earned the right to fight in this world. But what is this old revived threat that the spirit mentioned? What is the golden eyed woman's goal? What will Kai and Gawappamon eat for dinner tomorrow? Find out in the next Chapter of __**DIGIMON HEAVEN!**_

I think everyone is interested in having a description of each digimon right? Well, here's what I can say:

Digimon Name: Snimon. Level: Champion. Type: Insect. Attribute: Vaccine. Special Attacks: Shadow Attack, Tai Atari and Sharp Edge.

Digimon Name: Kamemon. Level: Rookie. Type: Cyborg. Attribute: Data. Special Attacks: Met Knuckle, Pointer Arrow, Cora Guard

Digimon Name: Gawappamon. Level: Champion. Type: Cyborg. Attribute: Data. Special Attacks: DJ Shooter, Gawap Punch, Gawappa Rapper

Digimon Name: Vegiemon. Level: Champion. Type: Plant/Insectivorous Plant. Attribute: Virus. Special Attacks: Poop Throw, Unchi, Sharp Leek, Delicious Breath, Chou Akushuu Funsha.

Digimon Name: Siemon. Title: Ancient Warrior of all that is Metal. Level: Unknown. Type: Cyborg/Human. Attribute: Vaccine. Special Attacks: "Metal Gears: Flying Stars."

Hope you liked this chapter. The next one might take a while. I'll try to get it for next week ^^


	4. Chapter 3: Together we Stand

Please don't hesitate to Review, because otherwise I don't know if people like the story or not. Best way to make things better too.

Here is something I forgot since the beginning: I do not own digimon. I only own the OC's (Except Kai) and the digimons I create as well as the digivices I create.

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 3: Together we stand.<span>_

_It had been 2 days since the fight against Vegiemon and the rescue of the golden-eyed girl. At the end of the fight, Sieg had fallen unconscious after absorbing the evil digimons data. And now, that young man and his group were resting at the side of the ocean, where he and Kai ran after escaping from Snimon. Kai had built a small house near the coast and that was the place where Sieg had been sleeping for two days, being watched by the surfer, his digimon and the woman with golden eyes. _

_Kai was getting worried about the young man's state. He seemed to be breathing normally and not in any weird state, but it just felt wrong. Why didn't Sieg wake up? It's been a while since the fight, and he didn't show any illness or symptoms of something that got to him. Sitting by his side, he was wondering what could be wrong. Kamemon, looking at his partner, couldn't do anything. Suddenly, the girl with golden eyes went outside, which made Kai look at her. Judging it was better to let Sieg alone, he went after her. As he got out, with Kamemon behind him, he saw the girl, standing and watching the vast ocean._

"You know something about Sieg's condition, don't you?" _said Kai, closing his fist as he steps toward her._

"Sadly…. No. I didn't think his body would be affected that much due to the fusion with the spirit…"

"Just…. Who are you? And how do you know about those spirits thing?" _said Kai, worried. This, in turn, made the girl turn around and look at him._

"I am Elwin Benshy. I'm the one who called Sieg here, and the spirit is that of an ancient digimon which fought to protect the digital world during the past." _said the young girl as she walked toward the surfer. _"I don't know how Sieg got the digivice he used, I was supposed to give him one that I have."

_She then took out a digivice, different from the one that Sieg and Kai used. It was Black and Gold, with a red outline around the screen. It was called a D-Tector, a digivice used to harmonize the human's spirit with that of an ancient digimon through the use of Spirits, like the one Sieg used. Kai looked at the digivice, his eyes wide open. If that was the digivice which was destined to him, then what did he get? And how?_

"Then wouldn't it be better if we took away Siegs current digivice and gave him the one you have Elwin?" _said Kamemon as he stepped forward, which brought Kai out of his thinking._

"If only it was so simple…" _replied Elwin as she sighed. _"He needs to be the one to get rid of the digivice himself; otherwise it'll be like we just stole it. And he is already linked to it. Removing it from him may cause something bad to happen."

_Kai sighed. There was nothing they could do? Just…. how bad could Siegs state get anyway? The young surfer kicked the sand, startling both the girl and his partner. If they couldn't help Siegs current state, then just don't let him fight. Determined, he began to walk forward, heading toward the forest, Kamemon running behind him._

"Where are you going?" _said Elwin, confused._

"I can't let Sieg fight if he'll get in that state again, so I'm going to take out the enemy before they come in." _replied Kai, not turning around._

_Rash, but it showed that he cared. Even though he had met Sieg only recently, he was ready to help him to that extent. Elwin smiled and went back to the small house where the spirit user was resting._

_After 2 hours walking, Kai and Kamemon reached the temple where they fought Vegiemon. The ruin entrance was covered with multiple vines and the stones were destroyed at some places, showing how old it was. Seeing a stone where he could sit, Kai didn't hesitate and took place. He raised his head to the sky and started thinking. What is the origin of those spirits, how were they created? Many questions were going on in his head. The biggest one was about the digivice Sieg had… Kai remembers he shouted Alpha 32 before transforming, but nothing else. _

_Suddenly, he heard a weird noise, bringing him back to reality. As he looked around, the surfer saw that Kamemon was missing. Where could the turtle have gone to? Starting to search around, Kai was wondering what could've happened while he was lost in thoughts. Normally, Kamemon would headbutt him to bring him back to reality, but now… Stopping beside a tree, he finally found his partner… who was sleeping. On a rock. That was just like him… Kai went toward the turtle and simply pushed him down the rock. Kamemon fell on his head and instantly woke up, looking around to see an enemy. What he found was a Kai, arms crossed and watching him with some form of anger in his eyes._

"So, you decided to sleep instead of searching for hints about the enemy huh?" _said Kai as he uncrossed his arms._

"W-Well… I was only taking a small break!" _replied Kamemon, blushing and looking away._

"Then enough resting, we need to get a move on. Maybe we'll find something in the ruins." _said the young man as he went back to where he was daydreaming, his partner right behind him._

_Kai and Kamemon stood once again in front of the ruins, remembering the fight they had against Vegiemon. They weren't able to finish the green monster since Sieg stepped in, destroying the creature and absorbing his data. It's too bad that the young surfer couldn't finish the fight himself but he had other things to do right now. Stepping inside the ruins, he headed directly to where the fight happened: the large room where the spirit appeared._

_At first, the young man didn't see anything. The room looked like it was when they left… That was until Kamemon saw a shadow moving, which made him get in battle position. Kai looked at his partner, wondering what he saw, until he heard a sound, which made him bring out his digivice. Something was here, beside them. Kai was kind of glad to have somebody here except himself, because it proved that he was right by coming here to get hints. Suddenly, a man came out from behind the rock… Actually, it was looking more like an ape with sunglasses and a white belly. Kamemon's eyes widened as he began to shake on place._

"What's wrong Kamemon?" _said Kai as he saw his partner._

"That's… Etemon… the beast rocker. He thinks he's the king of digimon… although he got power, he is nowhere near that title." _replied Kamemon._

"I'm getting closer to that goal, little turtle. I've allied myself with one who, like me, wishes to rule the worlds. He desires the human world, I desire the digital world. Thus I began working with him." _said Etemon with a grin as he took out his microphone._

_Kamemon, knowing what Etemon was about to do, pressed his helmet upon his ears. Kai, seeing his partner do this, thought of doing the same… just in time too. Etemon started his attack, Love Serenade, by singing in his microphone. Having their ears covered, they weren't completely affected by the music, but they felt their fighting spirit being sucked away really slowly. When the monkey was done singing, Kai took his digivice in hand, the object starting to emit light. Kamemon's body glowed with the same light as the digivice, beginning the form change._

"KAMEMON DIGIVOLVE TO… GAWAPPAMON!"

_The kappa with a disk on his head stood in front of the monkey, ready to fight. Etemon, disappointed, made a sad face before hiding his microphone and getting ready for another attack. Gawappamon was the first to move, shooting disks from his head to attack the weird creature. The monkey evaded, getting a dark sphere in his hands and throwing it at Gawappamon. The kappa took the hit, falling on the ground. It wasn't a weak attack, it was strong… That's an ultimate level digimon's strike. And the surfer's partner was being overwhelmed… Kai wanted to do something, but he couldn't make his digimon evolve past the champion level. How was he supposed to bring more power to his ally? Suddenly, Etemon drew his attention as he made another sphere, ready to shoot it at the digimon on the ground. Kai was going to protect Gawappamon when the ceiling broke apart, letting a form fall and give a kick in the monkey's face._

_Standing up after hitting the monkey was Sieg, ready to fight. He was topless due to unknown reasons. Behind Kai, Elwin arrived, exhausted and looking at the guys. Her white dress was flickering around her as she stopped beside Kai, taking back her breath. Sieg went to Gawappamon and helped him up while the monkey was getting back after that surprise attack._

"How dare you human from attacking me during my show? YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" _shouted Etemon as he was readying his strongest attack, Dark Network._

"Gawappamon, alone we won't be able to handle it. We need to stand strong, together. Ready?" _said Sieg as he looked at Etemon._

_The Kappa nodded as Sieg took out his digivice, beginning his own evolution process. A cocoon of light covered his body while the armor on the spirit dissolved to take place upon the body of the young man. When the cocoon vanished, Siemon could clearly see Etemon's attack getting bigger: he was loading his Dark Network as much as he could. Unable to wait anymore, the metal warrior lunged toward the ape, taking the half gear on his shoulder and detaching it, ready to strike. Gawappamon began shooting his disks from his head in order to help Siemon in his assault._

_The metal warrior was about to smash the monkey with his half-gear weapon, but he clashed with the Dark Network ball instead. The ball was as big as him now, and even with the assault that Gawappamon provided, Siemon was being pushed back. His feet sliding upon the surface, he was slowly moving back. Gawappamon, seeing what was happening, started to push the humanoid digimon in the back so he could contain the attack, but no success. Etemon was simply watching all of this, an evil grin on his face. Suddenly, a light surged out of Siemon's chest and of Kai's digivice, surrounding the digimons who were pushing back Etemon's attack. A message appeared on Kai's digivice, saying if he wanted to initiate the system. Seeing how dire the situation was, he accepted. As soon as he did this, the light from Kai's digivice and Siemon's chest became brighter. A new digivolution was being activated._

"_**Gawappamon…"**_

"_**Siemon…"**_

"_**DNA Digivolve to… AquaEdgemon!"**_

_As the light vanished, we could see a new digimon. Wearing a blue Chrome Digizoid armor, he had fins coming out of his forearms armor as well as one big fin from his back. A big metal gear was rotating on the middle of his chest, the gear made from black Chrome Digizoid. 2 swords were in his hands, made from black Chrome Digizoid as well and looking like sharpened fins. His legs seemed humans, except the armor covering his feet looked like the feet of an armored diver. His helmet was covering his whole face, a trident coming out of his forehead with a CD spinning on it. Finally, he had a black scarf tied around his neck, covering his mouth, allowing only his eyes to be seen between the armor._

_Etemon was shocked as the new digimon shredded the Dark Network ball in multiple fragments. Sheathing his swords, AquaEdgemon looked at the monkey before him, his deep blue eyes observing the movements of the creature. When the enemy was about to take out his microphone, AquaEdgemon moved behind him so fast that nobody seen the warrior move. Not only had he crushed the microphone, but he had done 4 sword slash at Etemon, drawing a bloody cross on his chest. The ape fell to his knees and placed his hands before him so he doesn't lie on the ground. He couldn't believe what happened. He was being overpowered so easily, when he said he would become the king of digimons. Suddenly, the monkey stood up and ran away. AquaEdgemon didn't move. Instead, he reverted back to his original forms: Sieg and Kamemon. _

_Kai ran toward them, taking Kamemon in his arms. Sieg had some problem walking, which made Elwin move and help him. Without a word, the team went back to the beach house. As they arrived, Sieg sat beside the bed while Kai dropped Kamemon in it. Elwin waved at the 2 boys, making them come out. Sieg sat in the stairs as he watched the two others. Kai decided to speak, looking at Sieg._

"What happened for you to be asleep this long?" _asked Kai, arms crossed on his chest._

"I've had a long sweet talk with Siemon's spirit." _replied Sieg as he closes his eyes and sigh._

"What did you talk about?" _said Elwin, making Sieg open one of his eyes._

"The state of this world, the past, the revived evil and this digivice, which was given to me in the real world. I know you were supposed to give me one yourself… Elwin, was it? But this digivice is going to be needed in this quest…"

"How so?"

"Because it is the digivice of an ancient civilisation, in which humans and digimons lived together. It is also the origins of the one known as King Drasil, which is born from the use of this ancient civilisation, a union between a human and a digimon. After the creation of King Drasil, the humans and digimons separated, and the creatures came into this world, created by Yggdrasil and governed by him." s_aid Sieg as he explained the story the spirit told him. _"Not long after the creation of the world, the 10 great warriors rose to fight some sort of virus sent from the human world. Having completed their duty, they kept living until they vanished, but not completely. Yggdrasil, in an attempt to conserve their power, in case a situation like this one rose again, transformed their power into spirits."

"So you mean that Siemon was one of those 10 warriors?" _asked Kai, still trying to take the story in._

"Not exactly." said Elwin, making Kai turn toward her. "The spirit of steel, which Siemon is supposed to represent, is meant to be the digimon Ancient Wisetmon, Mercurymon and Sephirotmon. So why is he considered to be the warrior of steel?" _finally asked Elwin as she and Kai turned to Sieg._

"Before Yggdrasil was created, there were many warriors that fought to protect their hometowns, village and even the world from others. Siemon didn't want to reveal who the others were so I'll let you imagine. But his origin starts from there: he isn't exactly the warrior of steel. It's a title that was given to him as he fought against an army and controlled all that was considered steel in his time. If he was to represent something, he would rather be called the Legendary Warrior of Combination."

"Legendary… what?" _said Kai, confused._

"It explains why you and Gawappamon were able to perform a DNA digivolution…" _said Elwin, nodding slowly to the affirmation she said._

"Exactly. Now, after the 10 real warriors of the digital world became spirits, humans came to this world, in a number of 7 at first. They were known as the Adventurers, and gained the first digivice created by a man of data named Gennai, the original. It was called like this since no trace of the digivice of the ancient civilisation were found. After some years, another group appeared, bearing the digivice created by Azulongmon and the four sovereigns, the D3. Exactly like the one that Kai possess." _Said Sieg, pointing the digivice that the young man was looking at, colored with an ocean blue and deep blue buttons._

"The D3 possesses much functionality that the Original didn't have: it could produce a DNA digivolution at will, otherwise known as Jogress Evolution, between two bearers of corresponding digivice. It could also use the power from artifacts named Digi-Egg, which allowed a digimon to use the power from a virtue or a feeling to evolve."

"Where can I find those digi-eggs?" _asked Kai, eager to get one._

"I heard they all vanished from this world." _Said sadly Elwin, Sieg nodding to confirm what she said._

"After the arrival of D3, many humans were sighted with digivices and partner digimons, helping both the human world and the digital world. After some times, a new type of what was called a digisaver appeared, being 3 at first. They had a new digivice named D-Arc, or D-Power if you prefer. They couldn't use DNA Digivolution, but were able to use the power from cards and fuse the digimon with its human partner in order to become a strong digimon."

"Using cards? What cards were they using for this?" _asked Kai, confused once again._ (I swear, he's getting confused a lot in this chapter XD)

"At that time, the humans had released a card game of digimon. And the D-Arc allowed using those cards in order to reinforce a digimon, which could even allow a rookie/disciple level to beat a mega/ultimate." _answered Elwin, which made Sieg smile._

"After came the 6 humans who possessed the power of the 10 warriors I mentioned when I spoke about the creation of the digital world. The 6 humans were using a digivice named D-Tector, allowing them to take the form of the digimon from which they had the spirit. But some digimons were sighted, able to use the power of spirits without using digivices, which led to the 4 other warriors. Then, people created a company, a security firm to be exact, in order to regulate the digimon entering the human world."

"Why would they do that?" _asked Kai ONCE AGAIN confused, his brain obviously overheating._

"I think you know the answer, if you take in account the way Vegiemon and Etemon were acting." _replied Sieg as he sighed. _"The ones working in this security firm possessed a digivice named Digivice IC, which could evolve into a digivice BURST. It pretty much represented the same function as the original, except by the use of the human's energy to make the digimon evolve through his stage, also allowing a digimon to reach a special form known as Burst Mode. That's pretty much all I know about the past. Siemon hinted that many other digivices existed, but those were the main ones."

"… It's surprising to see that you know so much of this world after so few days. I guess it was a good idea that we chose you to help us…" _said Elwin, smiling._

_Sieg stood up, still hurting from the fights he had, and walked toward the ocean, looking far away. After using the DNA Digivolution power that the D3 and Alpha produced, he was exhausted, but not as much as when he absorbed the data of Vegiemon. Yes he has spoken with Siemon… But he had some trouble purifying the data of the evil digimon. Elwin stood beside him and looked far away as well._

"So, what did you want me in this world for? And what are you?" _asked Sieg as he turned to look at her._

"… I'm a human, born in the digital world. I've grew in this world all my life, along with some digimons. Then, a Royal Knight took me to see Yggdrasil and the god gave me some digivices, like the one I was supposed to give you. He asked me to find humans that would help us defeat the evil digimons that are gathering in order to resurrect Shadow Godmon." _answered Elwin as she closed her eyes._

"Shadow Godmon… This won't be a nice and little chat huh… Alright, I'll help you." _said Sieg while placing his hand on her shoulder._

"Us too!" _shouted Kai as he arrived with Kamemon._

_Elwin smiled to them, whispering a "thanks". After more speaking, and some surfing for Kai and Kamemon, the team went to sleep. Something moved in the bushes, jumping before taking flight toward the other side of the ocean._

* * *

><p><em>In a dark castle, located in the dark zone, multiple digimons were gathering. A small bat in a sphere shape flew through the groups and arrived in front of a giant door, protected by 2 huge demon-like digimons. The monsters opened the doors, letting the bat-sphere shaped digimon enter, getting to the center of a room. A spotlight opened in the middle, batting the bat in light. Before him stood 12 thrones, most of them occupied.<em>

"What do you have to report, DemiDevimon?" _asked a dark and gloomy voice._

_The DemiDevimon looked up, watching the throne that was on top of a pedestal, over the others. His master had spoken first; he had to answer back with good information. Bowing in front of the leaders, the bat started to speak._

"Vandrakemon-sama, Yggdrasil has begun assembling forces in order to stop our noble goal of resurrecting our god." _said DemiDevimon, making some of the leaders laugh until the leader, Vandrakemon, smashed his fist upon the side of his throne._

"Do they seem strong?"

"Well… one of them is using a Lost Civilisation digivice, has acquired a spirit and already used a DNA Digivolution against Etemon." _replied DemiDevimon._

_At the mention of the Lost Civilisation Digivice, no sounds were made. We couldn't hear a single sound. DemiDevimon looked up slowly, wondering what the reaction of his master was. Suddenly, Vandrakemon exploded in laughs, which stunned everyone in place._

"Lost Civilisation huh? Interesting… I hope they'll prove to be a challenge" _said Vandrakemon as he finally stopped laughing. _"Send the brothers Megadramon and Gigadramon in order to welcome them for their arrival in this world. I'm sure they'll enjoy our greetings."

_As Vandrakemon started to laugh again, DemiDevimon left after bowing. Rushing out of the room, he hurried toward the place where the brothers resided, ready to transfer the orders from his master._

* * *

><p>If you wish to see your Original Character, send me a message. I'm introducing a new one in the next chapter so if you want it to be yours, go ahead.<p> 


	5. Chapter 4: Heading out!

Sorry it took so long guys, I was on March Break and I didn't take the time to complete the chapter ^^'.

Same as ever, if you have OCs you want me to introduce, do not hesitate. Digimon do not belong to me, except original ones (Siemon and such). Most characters belong to me; otherwise they belong to those who give me their OCs sheet.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4: Heading out! The dragonic brothers vs the new team!<strong>_

_Previously on Digimon Heaven!: Etemon had been defeated by AquaEdgemon, born from the union of Gawappamon and Siemon. Although he wasn't killed, the monkey never showed his face to them after taking the hit. As the team went back to their hideout, if we could call the small house near the ocean like this, they were being spied. A DemiDevimon spied on them before reporting to his master, named VanDrakemon. The master of this small bat ordered that Megidramon and Gigadramon, the dragonic brothers, to go after the small team. And now…_

"WHY MUST WE GO AWAY FROM THE OCEAN?"

_Kai was shouting as Sieg and Elwin were gathering everything inside the house. He didn't seem too happy about the decisions they took, which is understandable since Kamemon's tamer is a surfer and likes the ocean. Having to leave it behind and go with them was a hard choice for him._

"Kai, I explained it earlier and I'll tell you again…" _said Sieg as he sighed, standing up after filling a bag. _"We can't stay here anymore; it is too risky for us. If all those evil digimons are working together in order to resurrect Shadow Godmon, surely they spotted us. Thus, this place is dangerous as they can surround us."

"… Will I be able to see the ocean one day?"

"Yes Kai, for sure." _said Elwin as she patted his head, smiling._

_Sieg took the bags he had completed and got outside of the house, waiting for the others. Elwin and Kai came out afterwards. Elwin was still wearing her white dress without sleeves and which ended to her knees. Her blond hair was floating behind her, her head covered with a straw hat that Kai had taken with him from the real world._

_As for Kai, he had left his usual blue surfer suit in his bag in order to wear a long-sleeved shirt, blue and black chequered in color, long beige trousers and blue/white canvas shoes. His hair was moved upwards in a spiky fashion, not wearing anything on his head or anything to cover his bright blue eyes. _(Yeah I saw that I forgot to describe them before, so I decided to do it this time ^^')

_Sieg changed clothes for once, borrowing some that Kai had in the house. He was now wearing a short-sleeved red shirt with a dragon design on the front and the nuclear hazard symbol on the back, in golden color. He was wearing black and red pants, with Chinese markings on the sides of the legs. He had taken some black colored wristbands to wear, sunglasses to cover his eyes and a necklace with a sword design made in metal. His black and white hair was moved toward the back, letting some rebellious strands fall on his forehead. _

_Elwin stood in front of them and they began to walk through the forest. Kamemon and Kai ending the line, Sieg was standing beside her, thinking. It had been 5 days since he had entered the digital world and began his adventures. The first day, he had become Siemon and defeated Vegiemon. The second and third day, he was sleeping like a log before going to fight Etemon. On the fourth day, the trio and Kamemon and stayed in the house to discuss about what they should do. This was the 5__th__ day, and they were now going to seek Yggdrasil. _

_Why seek Yggdrasil? Because he was the one who had the most information about the world, and may be willing to reveal more than Siemon did. And the fact that he sent Elwin to gather people and stand against the evil faction was proof that he knew it was coming. Maybe the team would know more about the Lost Civilisation too, and it would allow for Sieg to understand his digivice more as well… Why was it named Alpha 32? Was it the 32__nd__ of the Alpha series? Or is it the 32__nd__ strongest?_

_The team passed beside the ruins, were they had first fought against that evil faction. Sieg stopped, looking at it. Elwin, seeing that his ally stopped moving, turned around and looked at him. Sieg looked around him before looking back at the ruins, but he seemed to be looking farther._

"Something wrong Sieg?" _asked Elwin, worried a little._

"I can hear something… Like a melody or something. It also seems like someone is fighting." _replied Sieg, closing his eyes in order to hear everything better._

"I don't hear anything." _said Kai as he caught up to them, Kamemon right behind him._

"Maybe you're just hearing things Sieg. Digimons are supposed to have better hearings then humans." _said Kamemon, crossing his arms._

"What do you think I am, partially? I'm a spirit user, it's normal that I got better senses then most humans. And…. Anyway, let's just go see." _said Sieg as he began walking toward what he thought he heard._

_Kai followed him as soon as Sieg began moving, making Elwin sigh. Maybe it was nothing and the black and white haired man was exaggerating… But one way or another, they were losing precious time that could be used to reach Yggdrasil. But what if that could be a new ally? No use standing around. Elwin hurried behind the boys, which were almost out of sight already. _

_Kai had outrun Sieg and was the first one to reach the clearing. Sieg arrived a few seconds and stayed shocked as he saw what was happening. A kid around 15 years old was lying on the ground, surrounded by a horde of gigantic red beetles, looking like they have no eyes and possess 4 arms. As Sieg took out his digivice, one of the buttons flashed, which caught the young man's attention. Pressing it, an air display appeared, a screen floating over his face. It was a description of the digimon populating the horde._

"Kuwagamon, Insect digimon of the Nature Spirit family. He is known for having high defensive power and will not stop attacking the enemy with his scissors." _read Sieg as he looked at Kai and the insects, saying it loudly so that his teammate could hear him._

_Elwin arrived as Sieg ended the description. One of the Kuwagamons, hearing Sieg speak, turned around and "looked" toward them. Seeing Elwin being the less dangerous, the insect took flight and went toward her at his maximum speed. The girl yelled as she covered her face with her arms, closing her eyes on the process. Sieg yelled something and took Siemon's form, hurrying to block the Kuwagamon. Jumping in front of the insect, he grabbed his scissors jaw and held him, stopping him from touching Elwin._

_Kai and Kamemon were trying to help the kid lying on the ground. The turtle had evolved into his kappa form, Gawappamon, and was holding back the red insects by using his "Gawappa Rapper", a dance attack that could get anyone around him caught into the dance. The Kuwagamons were resisting, but they still couldn't attack. Not until the kappa had done dancing. Siemon, seeing them handling the mass, got rid of his opponent by smashing his head with his giant fist. Seeing that the insect wasn't moving, he hurried toward the circle, leaving Elwin behind. As he was about to reach the circle, two monsters surged from the forest and rushed beside him, hitting a Kuwagamon in the legs. Siemon stopped running as he saw the two rookies bring down the giant red insect by using a rope. Suddenly, the kid behind Kai stood up, looking at the digimons that brought down Kuwagamon._

"Good job, Burnmon and Axismon. You got the correct timing for a surprise attack. Although next time, you should act a little bit faster so that a situation like this doesn't rise." _said the boy as he took out an object from his pocket, which only Kai was able to see correctly and describe: a digivice. This one looked different from Kai's or Sieg's. The digivice looked like a microphone with a v shaped golden mark over the screen. The object was black colored with a fire design around the screen. There is a blue circle with a big white button at the bottom of the microphone-like digivice, where the handle of a normal microphone would be._

_Burnmon looked like a black dinosaur standing normally like a human, a big tail balancing his position. His tail was covered with many colored rings and the tip of it was made of purple metal. His forearms had sharp spikes turned outward and his claws were white and in number of 5 on each hands and feet. His head had a long nose completed with a red tip. The digimon had shiny blue eyes and his ears were pointing upwards like spike. The digimon itself was slightly taller than an average 9 year old kid._

Axismon was completely different from Burnmon. It was a machine digimon which, just like Burnmon, stood on 2 feet. Covered with grey metal plating, he looked like a small robot that we can see in most animes. His shape was like a child of 5 years old, with some differences. The articulations of the robot were visible, showing many cables going through the platings. As for the face, there was no nose, no ears and no hair. We could see some sort of mouth and big eyes. The eyes looked normal, if it wasn't for the green iris and the target-like pupil. Cables were coming out from the back of his head and shoulders, stopping at his waist.

_As for the 15 years old kid, he was wearing a green t-shirt with some sort of Hawaiian logo on it. He was wearing grey shorts and white sneakers. His skin was a little brown and he had dark hair moved toward the back of his head and going down to his shoulders. He was wearing small glasses over his bright blue eyes. We could see a backpack on his back, with many different symbols and stickers on it, showing what the kid liked. He seemed to like stuff related to computers, video games and the Japanese culture. He could be referred as what most people call them: a nerd. The so-called nerd raised his digivice over his head, light emanating from it._

"Burnmon, Axismon: DIGI XROS!" _yelled the adolescent as he rotated the circle twice before pressing the white button. _

_Burnmon got covered by a black light while Axismon got covered by a gray light. The two digimons rose in the sky, making everyone raise their head to see what was bound to happen. Elwin, still on her knees, muttered the words: Xros loader. The lights covering Burnmon and Axismon collided before creating a light explosion in the sky. A dark form fell down, flames surging out of his feet to slow his fall. Reaching the ground, he placed on hand on the ground in front of him, the other one brought behind him. _

_The new digimon was covered in red and grey plates, covering a dinosaur-like form. Between the plating we could see the black skin that was possessed by Burnmon. Metallic black claws surged from his hands and feets and two metal blades came out from his left forearm. His chest, covered in blazing red plating, had 2 small canons coming out. The tail which was whipping the air behind him was covered with metal plates at some places, leaving some place not covered. The rings of different colors were still present, but were bigger and seemed to float around the tail. The head of the digimon was completely made of metal, and resembled of a mix between Axismon and Burnmon. The nose was smaller than Burnmon, but still apparent. The new digimon's eyes were blue with a black target-like pupil. As for the ears, they looked like headphones that were cut, giving them an antenna going upward. Cables were coming out from the back of his shoulders, going down to his waist. The digimon was now practically as tall as Siemon._

"Digi Xros complete: Burning Axismon!" _said the digimon as it stood up, flames surging from around his claws._

The Kuwagamons watched the phenomenon without moving. Even Gawappamon stopped dancing as he saw them fuse in a weird way. Although he and Siemon had done a DNA Digivolution, it seemed like the Xros fusion was different. The traits of both digimon were apparent, unlike the DNA Digivolution of Siemon and Gawappamon which didn't seem to have any link to them except with their attributes. But still… What was different?

"Burning Crusher!"

_The Digi Xrossed digimon's yell made Gawappamon come back to the present. The fight had resumed with Burning Axismon lunging toward a Kuwagamon, his left arm covered with flames as he slashed. The blades on his left forearm sliced through the though beetle armor, deleting him. There weren't many insects left, Siemon having joined the battle and crushing the insects' defenses with his giant fists. A Kuwagamon came behind the kappa, making him turn around. He wasn't going to be the only one not fighting. Jumping back, Gawappamon began shooting disk from his head, assaulting the insect without stopping. _

_After a few minutes, the insects were deleted. Siemon had absorbed most of their data as he deleted them. Burning Axismon was back to Burnmon and Axismon, standing beside the one who fused them. Gawappamon had reverted to Kamemon and was standing beside Kai. Elwin had joined them as they were placed in a circle. Siemon joined them last and reverted to his human form as he joined them, surprising the kid and his two digimons. The 3 of them had their mouth hanging seeing that a human was hiding behind the digimon with the iron fists. _

"You were a human all along?" _said the adolescent, still shocked. _"How were you able to transform into a digimon?"

"That's a professional's secret." r_eplied Sieg, smiling to the kid. The answer made Elwin and Kai sweatdrop. _"Now…. Who are you and how were you able to fuse these two digimons?"

_The kid took back his composure, so did his two digimons standing at his side. It seemed like the 3 other humans had no clue about his strength. It was time to brag a bit. Taking out the digivice, he started talking._

"My name is Brian Langsley and this is Axismon *_Points the metal digimon.*_ and Burnmon. *_Point the black dinosaur.* _As for the fusion, I simply used this…" _said the newcomer until he was stopped by Elwin._

"Xros Loader. It's a device that allows a user to fuse different digimon to reach many forms. Unlike the DNA Digivolution which can be permanent, the Xros Fusion can be assembled and disassembled at will. It can also change a digimon into a weapon or, in the present case, fuse two digimons together to give a stronger digimon." _said Elwin as she completed the explanation from Brad. _

_Brian was starting to turn red. Somebody broke the chance he had to brag to these two. Before he was able to say something, Axismon pulled on his pants and, as his tamer looked at him, shook his head negatively. If Brad were to start complaining now, it wouldn't help their goal. Suddenly, Sieg went to him, his hand presented to the adolescent._

"Nice to meet you, Xros Loader bearer Brian. My name is Sieg Vandelius, bearer of the Lost Civilisation Digivice named Alpha 32. I'm somebody who can be one with the spirit of an ancient digimon named Siemon, allowing me to bring out its powers. The man with the turtle is Kai and his partner is Kamemon. As for the girl who explained instead of you, her name is Elwin. We're on our way to meet Yggdrasil." _said Sieg as he shook hand with the newcomer._

"Yggdrasil? You mean the one named the God of digimons?" _asked Burnmon while looking at Sieg._

"The one and only." _replied Elwin in Sieg's place. _"We need to meet him in order to know the way to stop Shadow Godmon's resurrection. That's why we're travelling together."

_At the mention of Shadow Godmon's name, Axismon and Burnmon shivered. Nobody saw them shiver except Brian and Sieg, the closest to them. They seemed to know something about it. Axismon and Burnmon brought away their Tamer and spoke to him. The 2 digimons seemed to fear something and yet eager to do something. After a few minutes, Brian came back to them, a small smile on his lips._

"I'll join you on your search. I have some questions to ask Yggdrasil anyway. So, what's your team name?" _said Brian, arms crossed on his chest as he looked at the 3 humans._

_Sieg looked at the 2 others. They never took the time to think about a team name. He didn't even consider them as a team. And what would that bring to them anyway? Brian sighed before starting to speak again._

"Since you don't seem to have a team name, then I say we take the name of Hawaiian Champions!" _said with a smile, hoping for his choice to be taken._

"Hawaiian champions? That sucks…" _replied Kai as he sighed, making Kamemon want to bash him in the stomach. _"I say we take Ocean lovers for the team name."

_Sieg sighed at the sight of the two boys arguing for the team name. Why did they even need one? It was useless, especially since they seemed to be working for different goals, which means they wouldn't always be together. Elwin was watching them argue while the young man moved away, looking at the sky. What would they learn as they reach Yggdrasil? Who will they have to fight in the future? And what is this Shadow Godmon? Suddenly, a dark form passed over his head. The argument stopped as Kamemon bashed Kai by giving him a headbut in the stomach and showing the sky. Axismon and Burnmon were ready to fight while the shadow in the sky was drawing closer._

_The monster that came from the sky was now visible to everyone's eyes. It had a dark gray skin and metal wings. A metal helmet covered the upper part of his head, leaving his jaw naked. The monster had yellow eyes and blue hair flowed out from the helmet, going down his back and tail. Instead of legs, he had a single tail, almost like a naga. Instead of his hands, he had metal canons that he could open at will and uses as claws. On his left and right part of his chest figured a skull head with 3 marks over it. Taking out his digivice, Sieg oriented it toward the Digimon descending toward them. The screen appeared, giving the information needed._

"He's named Gigadramon. From the information I have, he was created at the same time as another digimon named Megadramon, which is said to look like him. Gigadramon is stronger than Megadramon, but slower." _said Sieg as he searched around in order to see if Megadramon followed, which he saw soon enough as the trees were falling._

_Megadramon was practically similar to Gigadramon, with some differences. He had half a helmet on his head and claw-like cannons instead of hands. He had hair going down his back, but with a lighter blue color closer to gray, His skin was orange and his wings looked normal, colored in purple. Like Gigadramon, Megadramon didn't have any legs, looking like a winged naga. The twin digimons stood in front of the digisaviors, watching them._

"Aniki, they are the targets lord Vandrakemon assigned us. What should we do?"_ said Gigadramon as he looked at his "brother"._

"Orders are orders. We need to take them out Giga." _said Megadramon before aiming Sieg with one of his arm, which opened to release missiles toward him._

_Sieg, seeing as he was the target, activated his digivice in the spirit transformation mode, taking Siemon's form. Kai and Brian took out their digivices, making their digimon take their evolved forms. Gawappamon shooted some disks toward the projectile while Burning Axismon directed his cables toward it, covered in fire. Siemon detached the 6 gears on his arm and threw them toward the missile. The 4 attacks collided, creating a huge explosion and a smoke screen. The smoke covered the clearing, making it hard to see anything. Suddenly, a orange tail swiped through the smoke, grabbing Siemon and throwing him on Gawappamon. Burning Axismon, thinking that the enemy was where Siemon was standing before, threw a fireball in that direction, but missed. Behind him surged Gigadramon, crushing the Digi Xrossed digimon to the ground._

_Burning Axismon coughed before separating into Burnmon and Axismon. Siemon stood back up with Gawappamon, the smoke having cleared. The flying nagas were in the sky, circling over them. Siemon began running toward one of the fallen tree, taking his gears to cut it. Taking the sharpened tree, the metal warrior threw it to the sky, hoping to hit one of the digimons in the sky. Gigadramon, seeing the projectile, went to it and grabbed it with his mouth, crushing it. Megadramon rushed down toward Siemon, unleashing multiple missiles. Seeing he had no time to evade, Siemon placed his arm in front of him in order to defend himself. The missiles crashed around him, creating explosions. As the smoke faded, we could see Sieg lying on the ground. Only Gawappamon remained for fighting._

_Elwin, Kai and Brian had hidden themselves in the limit of the clearing in order not to be hit, but the situation was worse than they thought. Gawappamon was about to run to Sieg when Gigadramon landed before him. The Kappa jumped back and tried to attack with his disk. The naga slammed his closed cannon in him, sending Gawappamon flying back in a tree. As he slammed in the tree, the digimon reverted to his turtle form and crashed on the ground, not moving. The party was decimated. Gigadramon began laughing as Megadramon took flight._

"Why did our master fear them so much? They were easy to handle aniki!" _shouted Gigadramon as he kept laughing._

"I… ain't done… yet." _said a voice._

_Looking behind him, Gigadramon saw Sieg, trying to stand up. He had bruises all over his body and trouble staying up. His digivice was shining in his hand, ready to be used once again._

"What do you think you can do in your state? You're just a human, and weaker than us too." _said Gigadramon as he laughed and took flight._

"… I may be weaker, but as the leader of team Ancient Hope, I cannot stand down. Together, as a team, we shall win. I may be a wreck, but my soul is still ready to fight. If I need to become a digimon permanently, then I will. At least I'll stop all this madness!" _shouted Sieg as the digivice began to shine brighter._

_Sieg's body got covered by the light, taking back Siemon's form. But the form was different. Siemon's armor was now completely white, with a big black gear in the middle of his chest. A second half gear was on his other shoulder, spikes covering it instead of the usual square shapes. The usual 6 gears floating around his arms were now 8 in number and 1 sword was tied on his right side. His helmet now completely covered his face, only his eyes could be seen. The new Siemon stepped forward, going toward the place where Burnmon and Axismon were. Brian got out of hiding, going to meet with the new warrior._

"I don't really like the team's name, but that'll do for now." _said Brian as he sighed. _"I'll help you Sieg, especially since I don't want to end here. I'm sure Axismon and Burnmon agree with me."

_As their tamer said those words, Axismon and Burnmon started standing up, using all their strength to go beside Brian. Smiling, the kid took his digivice in hand. Siemon placed his fist before the trio. The 3 others bumped their fists with his and, suddenly, Siemon's armor began to glow. Sieg's digivice came out of the armor and floated in front of the Xros Loader. The screen of Brian's digivice began to shine and date flowed out of it, entering the Lost Civilisation digivice. Sieg's digivice began to shine as Siemon took it between his fingers._

"New function available: Spirit Xross and Double Xros. Do you wish to engage?" _said the voice coming from the digivice_.

"Initiate Double Xros system. We are going to win against those brothers." _said Siemon as he raised his digivice to the sky, his eyes directed at Brian and his team._

_Brian followed Siemon's movement, watching him as well. Light covered Siemon, Axismon and Burnmon's body as the 3 of them raised in the sky before colliding. The light dissolved, showing a new form. Siemon's white armor had red flames design covering his body. His fists were still as big, but completely black, and looked like a plane reactor. The gear on his chest had vanished, replaced by a symbol that looked like a drill shooting light to the sky. The 8 drills around his arms had vanished, replaced my multiple spikes surging out of his armor. His shoulders had Burnmon's head made of black metal and Axismon's head in white metal on each side. (Burnmon on the left and Axismon on the right.) 2 Canons came out from both's mouth and cables came out from his back. Horns surged out from his helmet, which was alternating between black and white colors. Siemon's legs were covered with silver platings, spikes coming from his knee caps and boots, those from his boots almost looking like claws. Behind him, a tail was whipping the air, covered with metal plates of multiple colors._

"Siemon… DX3!"

_The new Siemon looked to the sky, where Gigadramon and Megadramon were aiming silently. Suddenly, the cable sin his back retracted before Giant black wings came out. As the missiles left the canons of Gigadramon and Megadramon, Siemon took flight, evading the projectiles. The new digimon charged Gigadramon, punching him in the stomach before kicking his head from left to right. The dark flying naga was sent flying toward his brother, both of them colliding. Siemon raises his arms, targeting the two brothers. The hands moved back into the arms while energy began charging. The canons in the shoulder's began charging as well. A panel on his chest slided down, making another canon pop out. 4 panels on his legs opened, revealing smaller canons, all charging with energy._

"Let's end this…. Staaaaarduuuust !" (Had to do the effect lol)

_At the end of Siemon's shout, all the canons fired glittering blue beams, all going toward the naga-like brothers. Megadramon, seeing his death was drawing closer, pushed Gigadramon in the beams as he flied away. Gigadramon turned as he was pushed, yelling a final "Aniki!" before getting destroyed. Megadramon whispered a "sorry" before flying away, going to see his master. Siemon's cannons went back in his body as he landed. The Digi xros ended, leaving Sieg, Axismon and Burnmon standing in the middle of the clearing. Elwin, Brian, Kai and Kamemon ran up to them, happy to see their team coming out victorious._

_The Lost Civilisation digivice had discovered new powers, one that could be of use in the future. But Sieg couldn't stop wondering… Who was that lord Vandrakemon that the brothers mentioned? And how long would they last until they reach Yggdrasil?_

* * *

><p><em>In the dark zone, Megadramon arrived, landing in front of the gates. The gardians opened the gate, letting the Naga enter. Megadramon bowede his head as he stood before the 12 thrones.<em>

"What are you doing here, Megadramon?" _asked a small woman's voice._

"Sorry to disturb you, Adriamon-sama and the dark lords, but I needed to report to report to lord Vandrakemon." _replied Megadramon, his head still bowed._

"What do you need to report?" _said Vandrakemon. _"And where is your brother?"

"The death of my brother is in my report. We fought those that you sent us to destroy, they called themselves team Ancient Hope. At first, they were weak. We were able to drive them into a corner. But the one bearing the Lost Civilisation made his spirit transform to a new level, and discovered a new power. He was able to use the legendary Digi Xros with 2 of his teammate. Due to this, I and Giga had been pushed. Gigadramon was killed in the process."

"And you dare come back here with a failure?" _said Vandrakemon, angry._

"I'm sorry… I wanted to.." _started saying Megadramon, but a red beam pierced his heart, killing him right on the spot._

"Useless servant. What do you think, Kanta?" _said Vandrakemon while a kid appeared in the spotlight._

"This team, Ancient Hope… They seem interesting. Wonder how they'll fare against me and Gamma 13." _said Kenta, smiling, as he took out a digivice that looked like a pocket watch._

_Who is this young man named Kenta? What will team Ancient Hope do to reach Yggdrasil? And how will Vandrakemon solve the problem that this team creates? Find out in the next chapter of Digimon Heaven!_

* * *

><p>Sorry it took so long, like I said. I decided to add more pages to this in order to give more reading to everyone. So, as always, if you have questions, OCs or anything, do not hesitate. I may take 2 weeks to bring out my next chapter, it'll depend on the work I have.<p>

* * *

><p>Preview<p>

Sieg: I wonder… Where will we find Yggdrasil?

Elwin: He's supposed to be in the Holy Land. If we meet a Royal Knight, we might find him quicker.

Gallantmon: You called?

Kai:… Ain't your face weird for a Royal Knight?

Gallantmon: Who cares, I'm here to guide you.

* * *

><p>Don't forget to review people ^^<p> 


	6. Sorry

Driclone speaking here. I'm sorry guys, but the story will take a break here. For what reason? I need to work on my demo. I have 5 weeks left and practically nothing done, which means I need to sacrifice something. And the only thing I can allow myself to not work on is this story. I know there was a few people who read the fanfic, but don,t worry, you'll see the story back during the summer. But for now, it's going on a break.

See you when i come back!


End file.
